Gummy Candy
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Jimin yang kebingungan dengan tingkah kekasih gulanya yang mendadak menjadi manja. Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada sang kekasih? [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.2 : Candy**

 **.**

 **Gummy Candy**

 **A fanfic by Jimin_Yoongi8895**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Jimin yang kebingungan dengan tingkah kekasih gulanya yang mendadak menjadi manja. Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada s_ _a_ _ng kekasih?_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin di Korea Selatan sudah datang. Butiran salju mulai menghiasi atap rumah warga. Sudah dua hari sejak salju pertama mulai turun jatuh di atas hamparan jalanan Seoul. Membuat Suhu di luar sana berada di titik rendah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan warga Korea Selatan untuk menyambut setiap musim yang datang dengan diadakan festival-festival dan aktivitas menarik yang sangat berkaitan dengan musim saat itu. Musim dingin termasuk jadi yang paling menarik karena ada banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan di atas es dan salju. Dan sudah kebiasaan pula bagi _BigHit entertaiment_ _, a_ _gency_ kecil yang kini setapak demi setapak menjadi _a_ _gency_ besar karena kepopuleran _Boy_ _Group_ asuhan mereka-BTS, memberikan libur tiga hari untuk semua member BTS agar mereka bisa menyambut musim dingin dengan penuh sukacita.

Jin member tertua _Bangtan_ memilih menjadikan hari libur musim dinginnya untuk ia habiskan bermain ski bersama teman-teman _idol_ sesama 92 _linenya_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ken _VIXX_ dan juga Sandeul _B1A4_.

Kim Namjoon _Leader_ Bangtan, lebih memilih pulang ke Ilsan untuk menghabiskan tiga harinya bersama keluarganya. Hoseok aka J-Hope sudah dua hari ini, ia pulang ke apartement _Noo_ _na_ nya, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sang _N_ _oo_ _na_. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung, _namja_ Alien ini tengah berada di Jeju bersama sahabatnya Park Bogum. Dan Jeon Jungkook, _magnae_ Bangtan tersebut juga sedang sibuk berwisata bersama sahabat-sahabat _idolnya_ yang tergabung dalam 97 _line_.

Lain kelima member lain pula dengan sepasang kekasih terhangat di BTS. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Jika teman-temannya lebih suka menghabiskan liburan musim dingin mereka diluar, Jimin dan Yoongi lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka berdua didalam _Dorm_. Ya, Jimin merasa bahagia bisa menghabiskan _Quality Time_ bersama kekasihnya tanpa ada gangguan dari member lain. Bisa dipastikan, walaupun selama ini Jimin dan Yoongi tinggal satu atap, tapi mereka jarang sekali punya waktu romantis berdua untuk memadu kasih, teman-temannya pasti selalu merusuhi mereka.

Hari libur pertama kemarin, mereka habiskan dengan acara memasak dan bermain video game bersama. Sedangkan hari ini, Yoongi yang sedang dalam _mood_ malasnya lebih memilih untuk memesan _delivery food_ untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

Jimin yang sudah sarapan dan mandi. Memilih duduk di sofa depan TV sembari memainkan _Ipad_ nya. Udara diluar sangat dingin, itulah mengapa namja tampan itu memilih memakai celana _Training_ panjangnya dan juga kaos lengan panjang untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat.

Wajah Jimin sedikit mengeras ketika ia membaca beberapa artikel buatan fans mereka yang mengatakan dirinya adalah _uke_ sedangkan kekasihnya Yoongi _Seme_. Bukan, Jimin bukan marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Hanya saja ia tak habis pikir, orang macam apa yang menyebut kekasih mungilnya itu seme. _Heol,_ mereka hanya belum tahu, siapa itu Min Yoongi yang sebenarnya.

"Jimin _ie_ ~"Lihatlah namja yang disebut _seme_ kini tengah berjalan menuju Jimin dengan wajah imutnya. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang biasa serak dan berat mendadak ia ubah menjadi kecil dan manja jika bersama Jimin- _nya_.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan hanya mengenakan kaos yang panjangnya selutut tanpa mengenakan apapun dibalik kaos tersebut.

"Astaga Yoong _iee_ \- kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Kau tak tahu ini musim apa?" Jimin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Yoongi menggeleng imut lalu mengangkangkan kakinya untuk duduk di pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Yoong _ie_ tak tahu ini musim apa. Karena sejak bersama dengan Jimin _ie_ _,_ Yoongi hanya tahu satu musim." Yoongi berucap manja sembari memaiinkan jarinya di dada Jimin.

"Memangnya musim apa yang Yoong _ie_ tahu? "

"Musim Rindu. Mata Yoong _ie_ sakit jika sedetik saja tak melihat Jimin _ie_." mendengarkan ucapan kekasihnya membuat Jimin gemas. Namja tampan itupun menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung sang kekasih.

"Hidung Jimin _ie_ kecil ya…" Jimin merengut tak suka. _Heol_ dia paling sensitif jika itu menyangkut hidung dan tinggi badan.

"Biarpun Jimin _i_ _e_ tak punya hidungpun tak apa-apa, kan Jimin _ie_ napas dengan separuh napas Yoong _ie_. "

 _Cup_

Yoongi mencium puncak hidung kecil Jimin. Namja cantik itu menyatukan dahinya pada dahi sang kekasih. Jimin menatap manik Indah sang kekasih dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Mata kucingnya yang begitu cantik, bibir mungil yang begitu merekah serta pipi gembil yang menggemaskan. Kekasihnya ini sungguh menggoda, membuat kinerja tubuhnya mendadak tak stabil. Jimin mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tak memakan sang kekasih kali ini. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan _quality time_ mereka dengan bermesraan seperti ini tanpa adanya erangan-erangan erotis. Toh, cinta bukan hanya tentang _sex_ semata kan?.

"Jimin _ie_ , kalau tidak jadi _Idol_ , Jimin _ie_ mau jadi apa?" Yoongi bertanya manja sembari mengelus sayang pipi sang kekasih. Jimin merangkul pinggang kekasihnya dan sedikit berpikir mencari jawaban.

"Ehmmm~~Jaksa mungkin. Yoong _ie_ sendiri kalau tak jadi _rapper_ dan Produser Yoong _ie_ ingin jadi apa, hem?" Tanya Jimin dengan menatap antusias wajah sang kekasih.

"Yoong _ie_ ingin jadi istri Jaksa saja. Kan Jimin _ie_ jadi Jaksa." Yoongi berucap dengan memamerkan _Gum_ _m_ _y_ _Smile_ -nya, membuat Jantung Jimin berdegup lebih kencang. Astaga, Jimin merasa tak tahan jika lama-lama seperti ini. Namja tampan itupun mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotornya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Jimin mendekap tubuh mungil kekasih yang duduk dalam pangkuannya dan menaruh dagunya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Sayang, tadi aku sudah menyuruh Jigamae _Hyung_ untuk memesan bunga di toko bunga langganan kita, untuk dikirim ke Restoran Eomma." Jimin mengusap sayang punggung kekasihnya.

"Kenapa bukan kita saja yang ke toko bunga? Yoong _ie_ ingin ke toko bunga. "Jimin menautkan alisnya heran.

"Yoong _ie_ mau beli apa hem? "

"Yoong _ie_ mau beli bibit cinta, untuk ditanam di hati Jimin _ie_. "

Bisa dipastikan wajah Jimin sudah semerah Tomat yang hampir membusuk, karena gombalan-gombalan kekasih cantiknya ini. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini jadi seperti ini? Jimin sedikit curiga apa kekasihnya ini sedang mabuk? Atau sakit demam mungkin, mengapa jadi tukang gombal seperti ini?.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menarik Yoongi hingga menghadap dirinya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Jimin meneliti wajah cantik sang kekasih. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang janggal di tubuh Yoongi. Namun Nihil, Jimin tak menemukan keanehan yang membuat sang kekasih mendadak menjadi begini. Jimin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Yoongi. Ia pikir kekasihnya ini demam?.

 _'Tidak panas'_ Batin Jimin dalam hati. "Sayang, apa kau merasa tak sehat?" Yoongi mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Jimin _shock_ tak percaya. Sungguh, hal yang paling ia benci adalah melihat kekasihnya ini jatuh sakit lagi. Itulah mengapa dia terlalu _overprotekti_ _ve_ jika menyangkut tentang Yoongi-nya. Jimin tak segan untuk membentak ataupun memarahi Yoongi jika Yoongi terlalau lama didalam _Genius Lab-_ nya ataupun saat Yoongi makan makanan sembarangan.

"Jimin _ie_ , mau antar Yoong _ie_ ke Dokter? "

"Katakan mana yang sakit, sayang? Apa lambungmu bermasalah lagi? Atau telingamu berdenging lagi? Atau..?" Jimin tak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya ketika jari telunjuk Yoongi menutup bibirnya dengan mesra.

Yoongi sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Jimin."Yoong _ie_ mau ke Dokter Jantung. "

"MWO?! K-kau sakit Jantung?!" Jimin berteriak tak percaya.

"Heum~~Jantung Yoong _ie_ selalu berdetak dengan cepat Jika berada didekat Jimin _ie_. "

Astaga, Bolehkah Jimin menceburkan dirinya di Sungai Han? Kekasih gulanya ini benar-benar akan membuat dirinya mengalami serangan Jantung mendadak jika bersikap seperti ini terus.

Tiba-tiba Jimin ingat sesuatu. Otaknya mulai memutar kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat kekasihnya ini bersikap sangat manis dan terkesan sangat manja pada dirinya. Dan ujung-ujungnya Jimin mengerti Jika kekasihnya ini sedang menginginkan Rolex seharga 136 juta.

Lalu apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang kekasihnya ini inginkan hingga membuat sang kekasih merubah dirinya menjadi tukang gombal seperti ini? Jimin bukan kekasih yang pelit, ia pasti akan menuruti apapun keinginan kekasih cantiknya ini, asalkan kekasihnya tak memintanya untuk Jalan-jalan ke planet Taehyung. Sungguh sampai sekarang Mars masih diperdebatkan bisa dihuni mahluk hidup atau tidak.

Jimin sedikit menyamankan posisi duduk sang kekasih di pangkuannya. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan mendaratkannya di paha berototnya. Jemari Jimin merapikan poni Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan lalu memberikan kecupan mesra disana.

 _Cup_

"Katakan kali ini, apa yang Yoong _ie_ _-_ ku ini inginkan, hem?" Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat kekasihnya ini akhirnya menyadari maksud dari kegiatannya _'mari menggombali Jimin'_.

"He.. He.. He.. Yoong _ie_ ketahuan Ya?" Jimin menggigit gemas Hidung kekasihnya.

"Kali ini apa, hem? Kumamon _limited edition_? Rolex _limited edition_? Atau Yoongi minta di belikan Lamborghini?" Yoongi sedari tadi menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat poninya ikut bergerak.

"Yoong _ie_ ingin _CANDY_. "

Jimin melotot tak percaya. Sedari tadi kekasihnya ini bertingkah manja bak anak kucing kehilangan induknya serta menggombal bak pujangga labil, hanya karena sebuah _Candy_? Permen seperti apa yang kekasihnya ini inginkan? Apa permen yang berselimutkan emas mungkin? Atau permen yang bertahtakan berlian? Tapi Jimin tak tahu harus mencari dimana permen seperti itu?

"Sayang, katakan _Candy_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan hem?" Yoongi menatap lekat bibir tebal kekasihnya, memandanginya penuh cinta dan puja.

 _Cup_ satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Jimin.

"Warnanya pink. "

 _Cup_ satu kecupan lagi mendarat di bibir Jimin.

" _Candy_ -nya tebal. "

 _Cup_ Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di bibir Jimin.

"Rasanya manis. Dan "

 _Cup "_ _E_ _hmpt.. "_ kali ini Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin dengan sedikit melumatnya .

"Dan.. Teksturnya kenyal. " Jimin memautkan alisnya sembari berpikir. Apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini _Gumm_ _y_ _Candy_ , permen asal Korea yang bertekstur kenyal dengan aneka variasi rasa buah serta bermacam bentuk lucu.

"Sayang, Apa yang kau maksud itu _Gummy Candy_? Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita beli." Yoongi menggeleng dan cemberut.

"Jimin _ie_ kenapa bodoh sekali?" Namja cantik itu menunjuk bibir tebal Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Candy_ yang Yoong _ie_ inginkan itu ini? Yoongie merindukan _Candy_ Jimin _ie_. Jimin _ie_ akhir-akhir ini jarang mencium Yoong _ie_." Jimin tertohok mendengar ucapan kekasihnya ini. Jadi sedari tadi kekasihnya bersikap aneh karena menginginkan ciuman dari bibir Jimin. Rasa bersalah menghantam diri Jimin ketika mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia merasa kurang memerhatikan Yoonginya, hingga Yoongi merindukan ciumannya. Jimin tak bermaksud demikian, hanya saja Jimin sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, hingga ia melupakan ciuman yang biasanya ia berikan pada kekasihnya setiap hari.

"Sayang, maafkan aku, seminggu terakhir ini aku memang sedikit sibuk latihan _dance_ baru kita, hingga jarang memberikanmu ciuman." Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Yoong _ie_ , mengerti kok, Jimin _ie_ tak perlu minta maaf, Yoong _ie_ hanya merindukan ciuman Jimin _ie_." melihat kekasihnya yang begitu mengerti dirinya membuat gelenyar hangat mengalir dalam hati Jimin, ia merasa semakin terjatuh dalam cintanya yang terdalam pada sang kekasih Min Yoongi.

Jimin menatap intens kekasihnya. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggenggam erat telapak tangan yoongi, menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan jemari yoongi. Jimin membawa punggung tangan kekasihnya untuk ia kecup mesra.

"Kau tahu Yoong _ie_ , 3 hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini ? "

"Ani, Yoong _i_ _e_ tak tahu." Yoongi menggeleng bingung.

"Matahari, bintang dan Yoong _ie_. Matahari untuk siang hari, bintang untuk malam hari dan Yoong _ie_ untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Park Yoongi, kemarin, hari ini dan selamanya."

" _Na_ _do sarangh_ _a_ _eyo_ Park Jimin. Saat ini, esok dan selamanya. "

Jimin mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan mempertemukan bibir tebalnya pada bibir sang kekasih. Yoongi memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakan lembutnya bibir Jimin saat menyatu dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir kenyal itu dengan sesapan penuh cinta bak sebuah _Gummy Candy_ yang manis dan menggoda. Mereka berdua berbagi rasa cinta dalam ciuman hangat yang begitu penuh damba. Tak ada nafsu hanya kilatan api asmara yang tampak dalam bentuk rasa memuja. Mulai saat itu Jimin berjanji pada dirinya, Sesibuk apapun dirinya ia tak akan melupakan memberikan _Kiss_ untuk sang kekasih tercinta, Min Yoongi.

' _Sebab sesungguhnya_ c _inta itu tidak hanya_ _n_ _ampak dalam bentuk_ _n_ _a_ _p_ _su_ _semata_ _,_ _namun, c_ _iuman kasih sayang serta perhatian tulus, membuat harmonisasi sendiri dalam makna_ _'CINTA_ _'_

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
